Hide And Seek
by HermioneRose
Summary: Ryan witnesses Haylie's first spazz attack when she loses Lilly.


**Author's Note: I've had this idea for awhile now, and believe it or not, a FFIF fanfic inspired it. Except, Lilly isn't a baby, but the whole idea is sort of based on it, created by Dude13 (or something like that). More importantly, I will not be updating as much due to the fact I have school tomorrow, so I wanted to give you guys something before I go back tomorrow. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Gone Missing**

When Ryan Evans went over to Haylie Anderson's house, he was in for a big surprise.

The minute he stepped into the Anderson's household, he was shocked to see Haylie running around the house, muttering, "Where is she? She was just here!"

Ryan looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong, Haylie?"

Haylie finally stopped running around to look at him, and started to cry.

"I lost her!" she stated, and Ryan'd confusion grew more and more.

"Lost who, excately?" he asked.

"Lilly! I'm baby-sitting her this afternoon, but somehow she vanished!"

Ryan smirked, and Haylie looked at him.

"It's not funny, Ryan! She could get hurt!"

"I seriously doubt that, Haylie...wait, aren't you suppose to be baby-sitting her at the Jacobs'? Isn't that what 'baby-sitting' is about?" 

"Well, Mrs. Jacobs thought it'd be a good idea to leave Lilly here...but, the thing is, Lilly has only been in my house a few times, so she doesn't know it well enough."

If he was correct, Haylie was taking this little too far.

"Just calm down...I'm sure she's here somewhere." Ryan explained, leading Haylie towards the livingroom, and setting her down on the couch.

Again, Haylie was freaking out: the very opposite of calming down.

"What if she locked herself in a closet? What if--"

Ryan stopped her just in time before she got to the second "what if".

"Like I told you, she's around here somewhere. When did you see her last?"

"In the livingroom."

It was plain and simple that maybe Haylie was doing something else, and Lilly had a plan to scare Haylie...

This not going to so well once they found Lilly, that's for sure.

"Well, maybe Lilly's playing hide-and-seek, and she wanted you to find her. Remember, she did this with me a few times as well." Ryan said, and Haylie nodded as she got up from the couch.

"Alright. You check upstairs, and I'll check down here again. If one of us finds her, we'll bring her back to the livingroom."

Ryan nodded, and headed upstairs.

Finding a little blonde-haired girl was going too easy, and it'd make Haylie alot more relieved when she finds out that Lilly is safe and is not hurt.

He checked in the rooms that a little girl might hide: Haylie's mother's room, an old playroom (probably used for when Lilly comes over, which isn't often), and for the heck of it, the bathroom that Haylie uses.

The final room that Ryan hadn't looked in was Haylie's bedroom, a room he'd only been in once when she was sick.

He smiled as he stepped into the room: the room was definately Haylie's niche.

Pictures of the girls were hung around the room, as well as group photos, and with her and Ryan in some. Several posters as well were hung, and the usuals: a computer, desk, bed, dresser, and a closet.

The _closet_.

Ryan smiled as he crept forward, and when he opened the door, a girl about five or so years old tumbled out, with a smile on her face.

"Yay! You found me!"

She then looked up to see who had found her, and her smile grew into a grin.

"Ryan! Your baby-sitting with Haylie?"

Ryan just had to chuckle at the littel girl as he picked her up.

"No, I'm not. I'm just merely visiting." Ryan told her as Lilly gave him another smile.

They headed downstairs, and when Haylie saw them, she sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness! Where was she?" she asked as they came into the livingroom.

"In your room. In your closet." Ryan stated as he sat Lilly down on the couch, and Haylie looked at him.

"You didn't touch anything, did you?" Haylie asked jokely, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Of course not!"

They then looked at Lilly, who was swinging her legs, and was grinning.

"Lilly, what you did was very bad. Very bad indeed." Haylie explained as she sat down next to her charge as Ryan just stood.

"I'm sorry..." Lilly said, and Haylie shook her head.

"Sorry's not good enough, Lilly. You need to let me know before you do something like this. Do you know how worried I was? I thought something bad had happened to you!" Haylie commented, and Ryan looked at Lilly's face, and he realized that the little girl was about to cry.

He leaned forward, and gave the small girl a hug as Lilly cried.

"And I agree with Haylie. You might think it's fun, but if we don't know where you are, we will get very worried, and if your mother finds out you keep doing this, she will have us fired." Ryan stated, and Haylie shook her head as he just made it worst: Lilly was basically bawling now.

"Smooth move, Ryan." Haylie countered, and Ryan smiled sheepishly as he pulled back, and Lilly sniffled.

"I'm sorry. Really." Lilly replied, and Ryan nodded.

"Just promise us that you'll never do that again." Haylie instructed, and Lilly nodded.

"I won't do it again. Hontest." she commented, doing a Girl Scout's honor, and Haylie finally smiled.

"Good."

Needless to say, Ryan wondered why Haylie had reacted the way she did, so while Lilly was coloring out of a coloring book, Ryan asked: "So, why did you freak out when Lilly went missing?"

"Well, I've always seen those missing posters plastered in stores, and I was afraid that Lilly could have been one of them. But, there was loads of times where I would get lost as a child, or MacKenize would have, and I guess those memories made me freak out...I sort of was acting dumb, wasn't I? I was running out the house like a chicken with it's head cut off."

Ryan laughed, and gave Haylie a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Of course not! I have to admit though, it was sort of shocking to see you running around like that." 

Haylie rolled her eyes, and threw a pillow at him, and Ryan grinned as he lowered it.

So, he just seen his girlfriend's first spazz attack.

And Ryan fully enjoyed it: even if it was for a short while.


End file.
